¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!, dijo el gato
by Ame Winner
Summary: "¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo Aioria. Pero Mu, no volteó.
1. Sábado

_Muajaja, contribuyendo a la pareja de AioriaΜ, fic número cinco__ de la colección. Tiene la novedad de que será una historia más larga (le auguro unos tres o cuatro capítulos) a contar._

_Los personajes son de su respectivo creador y todos esos detalles ya por demás sentados. _

_Disfruten y se agradecen los reviews. _

* * *

**"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo el gato.**

_Sábado por la mañana__ (Una ducha y nos vamos). _

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ponerse presentable fuera una tarea tan tardada y fastidiosa? Cualquiera diría que era un arte que tenía bien dominado o algo que no hacía pues cuando salía de sus aposentos, en la quinta casa del Santuario, llevaba consigo una sonrisa impecable y un aire ligeramente desfajado que lo hacía lucir natural con los cabellos revueltos o las ropas correctamente fuera de lugar.

Pero ser natural era la más complicada de las poses, según había leído por ahí.

Y él, lo sabía bien.

Cruzó el Templo de Cáncer y el de Géminis como si hubieran sido los propios, últimamente el primero estaba tan vacío como el segundo y comenzaba a pensar el sugerir a Cáncer como una extensión de Leo y, por no verse acaparador, el de Géminis como prolongación de Tauro.

Aunque, si a Aldebarán no le importaba...

Para cuando llegó al segundo templo, saludó al dueño de éste y terminó haciendo el resto del trayecto a Aries enfrascado en una discusión del porqué habría que "invadir templos ajenos", por supuesto, alegando por la seguridad del Santuario. Al final no acordaron nada pero se reían para cuando llegaron a donde los demás aguardaban.

Era sábado por la mañana y una de las pocas ocasiones en que acudían al pueblo.

-Tarde como siempre- Gruñó Milo, cruzado de brazos y recargado en un pilar.

-No, no tarde- Aioria se defendió y muy digno añadió –yo tengo mi propio ritmo-

Hubo un par de comentarios y alguien desordenó los cabellos del león, quien se quejó, despotricó y guardó silencio cuando esa otra persona apareció.

-Oye, Mu. ¿Cuántos desplantes más nos harás?- De nuevo Milo habló directo, separándose de su lugar para acercarse al otro -¿Vendrás?-

Y era en esos momentos cuando todo se detenía y, ante sus ojos, el mundo se movía en cámara lenta sólo para él. Ridículamente lenta pero tan condenadamente deliciosa, que...

_"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo Aioria._

Cruzado de brazos, golpeteaba los dedos sobre uno de éstos en señal de impaciencia. Se plantaba mejor, se mordía los labios a discreción, se arreglaba el cabello despreocupadamente y hasta inflaba el pecho para poner esa pose de modelo de revista que tan bien le sentaba con las ropas ligeras que vestía y que hacían suspirar a más de un par.

Pero nada.

... odiaba cuando alguien le arrancaba de ese estado y escuchaba, en su cabeza, un disco rayándose que no era otra cosa que Aldebarán dándole un codazo. Y muy en el fondo, detrás de sus pensamientos, estaba la voz de Mu disculpándose con Milo por algo que él no pretendía escuchar.

-Milo, ya vámonos- Como si el desplante hubiera sido algo personal, indignado pasó el brazo por los hombros del otro y dándose la vuelta, echó a caminar Santuario abajo–que le damos igual y no vendrá, diferente sería si fuera Shaka...-

Aquello eran celos...

-o si viniera Aldebarán.- Y no miró hacia atrás.

¡Malditos celos bien felinos!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Domingo (Tras la sagrada comida que no pudo reposar)._


	2. Domingo

_Capítulo Dos, arriba~_

_Es cortito, pero... increíble lo que hace un gato por llamar la atención. _

_Los personajes son de su respectivo creador y todos esos detalles ya por demás sentados. _

* * *

**"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo el gato.**

_**Capítulo Dos.**_

_Domingo (Tras la sagrada comida que no pudo reposar)._

A veces era tan sencillo armar un alboroto por nimiedades. En el calor de la batalla ya ni recordaba como había comenzado todo pero, del comedor en donde habían compartido los alimentos terminaron trasladándose a aquella plazoleta en la que mucho tiempo atrás, siendo niños, entrenaban.

¡Qué mala forma de hacer digestión! pero, en voz alta, diría que era la mejor.

-¿¡Te rendirás, Death!- Exclamó mientras enterraba un codo en la espalda de éste al tenerle contra el suelo –No es mi culpa que te vayas y dejes tu templo en el olvido.-

Oh, quizás todo había comenzado de esa forma...

-Y si se queda sólo...- Aioria alargó la insinuación y luego soltó -pues yo sólo decía-

Él había augurado que podría hacer cuanto quisiera con el cuarto templo, alardeó prácticamente a gritos y asesinando la paciencia de Cáncer, el primer golpe llegó asentándose sobre su sien. El mundo se movió bajo sus pies y un prudente Kamus les había dicho que si pensaban seguir, mejor se fueran a otro lugar.

De esa forma terminaron en el exterior, aunque la mayoría aún intentaba descubrir las razones por las que ellos peleaban.

-¿Acaso Death se comió la última baklava?- Aldebarán cuestionó aquello, mirándoles sin entender.

Bien conocido era el amor que el león le tenía a los dichosos hojaldres dorados.

-No- Afrodita dudó y, meditándolo, enredó un mechón de cabello en un dedo –Tal vez. Ah, ¿importa?-

Ajeno a la charla, venía ganando la batalla y ese era el momento perfecto para que...

_"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo Aioria. _

_..._

¡Estúpido Shaka!

Al levantar la mirada en busca del cordero, éste ya se encontraba caminando lejos y acompañado del rubio. Conversaban amenamente y podía suponer que se habían marchado al aburrirse de tanta, ¿brutalidad?

¿Quién podría saber como esos dos entendían las cosas? Odiaba esa extraña y casi palpable complicidad entre Virgo y Aries.

El espíritu de lucha cayó a sus pies, ¿A quién demonios le interesaba el cuarto templo con su tono lúgubre y el olor a muerto? Obviamente, a él no.

Pero de regreso al mundo, siendo en realidad arrastrado a éste, perdió el aire...

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el dolor de una patada en pleno estómago y el impacto contra un mullido muro que detuvo su avance interponiéndose, gentilmente, en su camino. Tanta amabilidad era asombrosa y él, resultaba terriblemente malo para los sarcasmos.

Sobre todo cuando los pensaba y sólo le quemaban la garganta al no poder gritar.

Death reía victorioso y por su parte, sacando garbo de donde no había, se tomó un momento para ponerse en pie y sacudirse el polvo de los hombros.

-Ya lo discutiremos- concluyó con la diestra entre los cabellos rubios. Perder no significaba rendirse y por ahora, tenía planes más importantes a elaborar.

Interrumpir a cierto par, encabezaba la lista.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Lunes y Martes (Reparando en lo irreparable)._

**Nota:** Las baklavas son un postre griego por excelencia elaborado con una pasta de nueces trituradas, distribuida en la pasta filo (paste de hojaldre) y bañado en almíbar o jarabe de miel; existen variedades que añaden pistachos, almendras, piñones o cualquier fruto seco al gusto. Las balklavas se acompañan con un buen café, negro y muy fuerte, o en su caso con té.

Si tienen curiosidad por admirar, y antojarse, el dichoso postrecito... denle un clic a San Google que tiene imágenes muy buenas.

PD. Si alguien sabe hacer baklavas, invítenme... yo llevo el café.


	3. Lunes y Martes

_Capítulo Tres, arriba~_

_Los personajes son de su respectivo creador y todos esos detalles ya por demás sentados. _

* * *

**"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo el gato.**

_**Capítulo Tres.**_

_Lunes y martes (Reparando en lo irreparable)._

Un insecto zumbaba cerca de su oído. Ya había dado un manotazo para espantarlo y también se había hecho un ovillo, entre las sábanas, para que no le fastidiara más. Pero ahí estaba, insistente como nadie y fastidioso como todo lo que tenía cerca.

Sencillamente, no estaba de humor.

-¡Por Athena! ¿¡Qué...- Exclamó cuando perdió colchón y el suelo le recibió.

Sentado y con la melena alborotada, con las sábanas enredadas a él, levantó la vista hacia Milo.

-Te escuchaba.- Mintió.

El caballero le había arrastrado fuera de la cama, jalándole por una pierna, y ahora curvaba los labios haciendo una floritura con la diestra, simulando el pasar del tiempo y lo mucho que llevaba esperando ahí por una respuesta.

-Demorabas.- Y es que Milo no estaba para los dramas existenciales de un Leo. -¿Vienes o me voy?-

_Un ultimátum_, los odiaba.

Se encogió de hombros al mirarle y permaneció en donde estaba. Por ese día, y raro en su persona, no quería abandonar su templo. Hubo un silencio y luego los pasos de Milo se alejaron hasta que dejó de escucharlos y sólo entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que no volvería, bufó y se arrastró de regreso a la cama en donde había estado tan cómodo hasta antes de semejante interrupción.

Definitivamente, no estaba de buen humor.

¿Acaso tenía necesidad de todo aquello? ¿Tenía que ser él quien hiciera gala descarada de lo buen partido que era y de sus múltiples cualidades cuando, como golpes a su ego, sus intentos no estaban sirviendo de nada? Además, y ahora que lo recordaba ¡Él no hacía estúpidas gracias para agradarle a nadie!

Obviamente no tenía necesidad pero, para mal suyo, estaba emperrado en conseguir lo que deseaba. O, debía decir ¿felinamente encaprichado?

Y es que si era un capricho, ¡ni siquiera valía la pena tanto esfuerzo!

Se conocía y como buen gato no tenía dueño, no era de nadie y si estaba con alguien era porque le sentaba en gana y se quedaría así mientras él, y nadie más, lo quisiera. En cuanto se aburriera o las cosas no fueran lo que deseaba se iría y lo sabía; pero, aún consciente de todo aquello, si buscaba a Mu era por el simple querer y no a causa de alguna obligación.

Lo curioso de todo era que él no hacía estupideces cuando estaba al lado del lemuriano, no escandalizaba ni alardeaba, no se lanzaba de cabeza hacía alguna imprudencia y ni siquiera sentía necesidad de usar los puños para defender sus locas ideas. Quizás porque era ahí, a su lado, donde se encontraba cómodo y no tenía necesidad de demostrarle nada a nadie.

Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, los gatos no son fieles a un lugar u hogar.

Y quizás él tampoco podría serlo a una persona.

Pretendería entrar y salir de la vida de Mu cuando quisiera, se desaparecería por varios días, entre parrandas y aventuras, y regresaría de mal genio como si quien le esperaba en casa se tuviera la culpa. Exigiría cariño y mucho más cuando estuviera de humor, no se disculparía por cosa alguna, y luego se echaría a dormir con una inocencia tremenda que sólo puede brindar una conciencia tranquila... como si él, no hubiera hecho nada malo.

¿Mu se merecía aquello? No tenía que ser un genio para saber que la respuesta era: _no. _

Pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de ser él y, al mismo tiempo, no era capaz de abandonar la idea de querer ser, no alguien... sino todo para Mu. Y no es que fuera una mala persona, lo que ocurría es que un gato jamás hace lo que otros quieren.

Él era así, y punto.

Remoloneando en la cama, se enfurruñaba cuando pensaba así de sí mismo. Pero, lejos de mentir, aquello tenía mucho de verdad.

Sólo por ello, se quedaría en cama un día más.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Nuevamente lunes (Abran paso que allá va)._


	4. Nuevamente Lunes

_Capítulo Cuatro, arriba~_

_Wo, me siento productiva: un capítulo por día._

_Los personajes son de su respectivo creador y todos esos detalles ya por demás sentados. _

* * *

**"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo el gato.**

_**Capítulo Cuatro.**_

_Nuevamente lunes (Abran paso que allá va)._

Ofendan a Aioria y con una sola mirada les nombrará a todos sus progenitores, aquella era una ley.

Insultar de esa forma resultaba un don suyo bien perfeccionado; taladrar profundo con sólo clavar los ojos en alguien y matar pajaritos con el peso de los orbes, como a todo felino, se le daba natural por aquel extraño y desconcertante "algo" que éstos poseían.

Así que había decidido que si Mu no le miraba, no era problema suyo.

Pero tras varios días de ausencia y otro par de andar con mal talante y un humor de los mil demonios, mirando con ojos asesinos a cuanto individuo se cruzara en su camino y evadiendo, muy a consciencia, a cierta persona en particular... finalmente, y para no hacerse más del rogar pero sin arrastrarse de regreso (porque sabía que nadie iría a disculparse con él y él no se disculparía con nadie), con aire altivo entró al comedor cruzando la estancia como si fuera amo y señor del lugar y del mundo mismo.

Arrastró la silla y ocupó su asiento con cierto desprecio hacia todo y nada en particular.

-Y a éste, ¿qué le pasa?- Afrodita, como era habitual, tenía que hacer mención de lo obvio.

Shura levantó la mirada en dirección al rubio pero como el asunto no le importaba, se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo: comer. De alguna forma esos arranques tan propios del león eran algo que casi todos habían visto y a lo cual estaban acostumbrados desde niños.

-Debe de ser cosa de gatos.- Murmuró Milo llevándose un gran bocado consigo.

-¡Fácil! Démosle hierba gatera.- Con llana sinceridad, Alderaban intervino y desató una serie de carcajadas entre los más cercanos que le habían escuchado pues de querer a Aioria drogado y de buenas, había formas mucho más duraderas.

La ligera tensión que se había formado con su llegada se rompió y aunque el león era ajeno a esa charla, se encontró ensimismado en la razón de su regreso. Y es que no había hallado un refugio mejor, pese a intentarlo, nada suplía lo que había probado; lo que ahora no tenía y tanto deseaba.

Hubo un tiempo, no demasiado atrás, en que Mu y él habían sido cercanos.

Al menos, así lo había sentido él...

Durante el invierno pasado y sin saber muy bien cómo, o ya lo hubiera repetido, terminó conversando diariamente con Mu. No charlas largas sino momentos breves pero significativos, Mu reía, le miraba, hablaba de él mismo, compartiendo, y por primera vez no había sido imperturbable.

Quizás era el hecho de ser lemuriano pero, Mu a veces parecía inalcanzable. Como si éste y él estuvieran en dos mundos que se encimaban pero no se tocaban.

Y a su modo, con toda esa intimidad, había probado algo prohibido que buscaba repetir. Pero Mu ya no le miraba y a veces, incluso, sentía que éste se había olvidado de que él existía.

_"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!"_

Esas dos frases eran ya un mantra que recitaba con mucha más devoción de la que Virgo pondría alguna vez en los suyos.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya basta!- Exclamó golpeando la copa sobre la mesa, cortando la charla sobre su persona. Se relamió los labios, recuperando su aire habitual al tiempo que se limpiaba la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

El mundo seguía girando, y no se detendría por él...

-Por hablar de mí como si no estuviera...- Se inclinó hacia el frente con una sonrisa marcada en los labios, triunfal -entréguenme las baklavas.- tendió la diestra esperando recibir la bandeja con los pequeños postres, dorados y crujientes.

... siendo así, ¿por qué él tendría que hacerlo debido a Mu?

-Vamos, vamos.- Apremió a sus compañeros, en un acto de claro pillaje. –Que no falte ni una sola.-

Pero la verdad, y ni mil baklavas lo solucionarían, el que Mu no le mirara sí era un problema para él.

_"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo Aioria. _

Pero Mu comía y, no volteó.

Nunca lo hacía.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Sábado (De un par de meses después). _

**Nota: **Hierba gatera (Nepeta Cataria) es una planta que desprende un fuerte olor a menta que atrae a los gatos. Los aceites aromáticos de esta planta hacen que los gatos que la ingieren se comporten en un principio de manera muy juguetona, pero a medida que aumentan los efectos del aceite, su comportamiento se hace más extraño. Empiezan a rodar sobre sí mismos como si estuvieran en éxtasis, cazan ratones imaginarios, echan espuma por la boca, se orinan de gusto en ella y los machos incluso eyaculan (Fuente: Wikipedia).

En otras palabras, es un estimulante nato para los felinos.


	5. Sábado, meses después

_Capítulo Cinco, arriba~_

_Probablemente, penúltimo en la historia. _

_Los personajes son de su respectivo creador y todos esos detalles ya por demás sentados. _

* * *

**"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo el gato.**

_**Capítulo Cinco. **_

_Sábado (De un par de meses después). _

Rendirse no era una palabra que estuviera en su vocabulario pero, por primera vez, creía que podría ser una opción sana para él. Se decía que no había peor lucha que la que no se hacía pero en esa ocasión, comenzaba a quedarse sin recursos.

De hecho, ya no tenía ninguno.

Al menos no alguno que pudiera funcionar con Mu. Éste era inmune a sus encantos como león, a sus ruidosos actos de presencia y a todo cuanto él acostumbraba mostrar cuando quería tejer un plan de conquista. Así que, de alguna forma, estaba desarmado en esa batalla y comenzaba a sentirse desnudo.

Y cabía decir que aquella no era una sensación agradable.

No cuando todos comenzaban a notar algo extraño en su persona y ese mal sabor de boca, que le dejaba el no saber como acercarse a Mu, se volvía más y más amargo a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Así que quizás, era tiempo de tirar la toalla.

Sonrió sin ganas, andar en el pueblo arrastrando ese malestar era bastante patético para él.

–No saben igual. –Se quejó limpiándose las moronas de la baklava en el costado del pantalón.

Eran las que compraba en cada viaje, en el mismo lugar, las de siempre recién salidas del horno y que tanto le gustaban pero, no las estaba disfrutando y haber comprado tantas ahora parecía no tener sentido aunque suponía que a Aldebarán no le molestaría tener algo extra para la cena.

Éste era de buen comer.

–¡Ah! ¡Se escapa! –Suave e infantil, la voz le hizo girar la mirada y descubrir a una niña señalando en dirección a él pero hacia arriba.

Un petirrojo elevaba el vuelo frente a sus ojos, cobrando altura con cada batida de alas que daba. Pequeño, redondo, con el pecho de un brillante plumaje rojo y ojos negros...

Fue simple instinto.

Lo sentía en el cosquilleo de su cuerpo y el gusto infantil de atrapar aves pues retrocedió con los ojos puestos en éste, presto para cazarle. Sólo miró una vez atrás, al saber que la fuente estaba cerca y apoyándose en el chaflán la usó como escalón para dar un salto y atrapar al petirrojo.

Su frágil presa se sacudió pero las alas extendidas habían quedado entre sus dedos y así no se heriría.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien pero lo que no había calculado, pues ni siquiera lo había pensado, fue en su propio descenso que terminó siendo una aparatosa caída, nada elegante, dentro de la fuente. Salpicó formando charcos y cuando todo pasó, en cosa de segundos que le parecieron eternos minutos, él se encontró con el agua hasta el pecho, los cabellos pegados al rostro y el brazo en alto para proteger a la avecilla.

–¡La atrapó! –La niña que él había visto y otras dos se acercaron al borde de la fuente, observándole con grandes y vivaces ojos llenos de emoción. –¿Nos la devuelve?

Pero aunque le hablaban con toda claridad, tardó un momento en reaccionar. Él había atrapado aves hasta que Aiolos le explicó la razón por la que era mejor dejarlas libres.

–¿Señor?

Y fue ahí cuando despertó.

–¿Señor? –Se inclinó hacia el frente–. Mira linda no tengo tantos años, podría ser el novio de tu hermana mayor –siempre y cuando la hermana no tuviera menos de dieciocho, ¿dieciséis? Sacudió la cabeza, esa no era la parte importante –Se las devolveré si prometen dejarla en libertad, no será feliz en una jaula y... –haciendo que el petirrojo cerrara las alas, con el índice izquierdo le acarició el pechito consiguiendo que se esponjara y soltara un gorjeo. –Se despintará –y hasta podría morir.

No era del todo mentira, entre la alimentación y la tristeza, si el petirrojo había sido atrapado en algún campo, seguro sí ocurriría.

Sin importarle seguir usando la fuente de piscina, se recargó en el borde y estiró el brazo derecho hacía las niñas, respondiendo las preguntas y dando un par de explicaciones que en su momento a él también le había costado entender.

Al final les devolvió el ave y las pequeñas se marcharon, rumbo al campo en donde habían estado.

–Hermano... –murmuró mientras las veía partir.

Quizás, porque nada era seguro, de estar Aiolos vivo él tendría alguien con quien conversar respecto a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Mas sonrió ante esos pensamientos, era curioso que estuviera recordando a su hermano para algo como ello.

No era como que se sintiera sólo pues tenía amigos, buenos amigos, y para consejos...

Pero, todo cuanto estaba recapacitando simplemente se borró y su mente terminó en blanco cuando le vio en medio de la gente; destacando más de lo que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho.

Mu, el condenado lemuriano, siempre pasaba a su lado como si nada pero el único momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los del otro...

Escurría agua, los cabellos se le pegaban al rostro y las ropas al cuerpo, estaba saliendo de la fuente y, en conclusión, lucía patoso.

"_No me mires. No." _

... fue el único instante en que deseó que no lo hiciera.

Sí, últimamente y no había mejor forma para describirlo, así era como se sentía ante Mu. Sin garbo alguno, como gato mojado y desnudo en sentimientos.

Justo como lucía en ese momento.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_El mismo sábado (Pero de noche, tras secarse al sol)._

_**PD.**_ Con afán de escribir como se debe, ando implementando el uso de los guiones largos (–). Así que en cuanto tenga oportunidad editaré los capítulos anteriores y quizás hasta éste, que por ahora creo que ha quedado correcto.


	6. Mismo sábado, por la noche

_Capítulo __final, arriba~_

_Los personajes son de su respectivo creador y todos esos detalles ya por demás sentados. _

_PD. Éste es el pilón del año 2010_

* * *

**"¡Mírame! ¡Mírame ahora!", dijo el gato.**

_**Capítulo Seis. **_

_El mismo sábado (Por la noche, tras secarse al sol)._

Sentado a la entrada del Templo de Leo, soltó el té que erróneamente había aceptado pues sabía tan horrendo que poco importaba que aliviara el cuerpo y sanara el alma. _Patrañas,_ ahora comenzaba a pensar que Shaka le quería envenenar pues tenía un sabor espantoso. Miró con recelo la taza a su lado y simplemente se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suelo frío, cansado de estornudar y sentirse... mal.

Era absurdo que un caballero como él tuviera un resfriado que había pescado por un poco de agua y andar empapado.

¡Por Athena!

¡Si ni siquiera hacía frio! ¡Era pleno verano!

Iba, en definitiva, de mal en peor.

Y luego de mucho pensarlo quizás sólo había imaginado a Mu pues en un parpadeo éste desapareció... aunque, y bien lo sabía, el lemuriano podía hacer cosas que ellos no. Así que quizás nunca se enteraría si había sido algo real o un vil, e idéntico, producto de su ya desesperada imaginación.

–Uhm, ¿ya qué más? –si había tocado fondo, no quedaba más que comenzar a salir.

En cuanto tuviera voluntad...

Masajeándose las sienes, sin moverse, dejó escapar una queja en forma de gruñido. Podía pelear toda una guerra pero un bendito resfriado lo mandaba directo a la cama.

Afiebrado, con el cuerpo cortado y la moral baja, así una estampida hubiera cruzado por su templo, él no se hubiera apartado de ese lugar. Debía, y lo sabía, arrastrarse hasta la cama pero probablemente no saldría de ahí en días y no quería probar suerte para averiguar hasta cuándo alguien le iría a buscar.

–¿Aioria?

_¡Ah! ¡Inoportunos deseos! _

Ya escucha voces y no una cualquiera sino la de Mu.

Sacudió ligeramente los hombros, hasta que se encontró riéndose de aquel pensamiento. ¿Así de desesperado estaba o tan alta era su fiebre que ya incluso alucinaba? Vamos, tenía que darse ánimo, que siempre había dicho que su salud era impecable y no era como si tuviera el corazón de una doncella enamorada.

Pero, a pesar de saber aquello, ahora estaba faltando a todo cuanto creía.

–Ya, me iré a la cama –se dijo a sí mismo.

Le parecía mejor dormir y preocuparse por lo que fuese al despertar.

–¿Aioria? ¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Mu volvió a escucharse y cuando sintió unos dedos levantarle el flequillo, se enderezó tan aprisa que, inevitablemente, se sintió mareado y no estuvo lejos de perder el equilibrio aunque estaba sentado.

¿Soñaba?

Parecía algo demasiado vívido para creerlo irreal.

Tuvo el deseo de dejarse caer nuevamente y de que el golpe le hiciera saber la verdad mas contrario a ello, y sacando fuerza de donde no había, apoyó la zurda en el suelo, con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Así, apenas atinó a mirar al otro y a responder con la cabeza.

¿Mu ahí?

¿Preguntando por él?

No dudaba que éste se preocupara por otros pero, de eso a ¿ir hasta un templo? Miró detrás de éste, esperando encontrar a alguien más.

Aquello era demasiado extraño e inquietante.

–¿Te molesta? –cierta preocupación en el tono de Mu fue evidente cuando notó que Aioria buscaba a los demás–. Soy sólo yo.

¿Qué si le molestaba?

Prácticamente llevaba meses pidiendo por algo así.

–No, no... No es sólo que... bueno, y... yo... supongo... –se atoró con las palabras y pronto sintió que no estaba diciendo nada inteligente ni congruente. Así que se calló y regresó a lo primero–. No pasa nada, no me molesta.

Y hubo silencio.

Para cuando él cerró la boca, tragándose ese nerviosismo de adolescente que había creído olvidado, descubrió que Mu le miraba con cierto dejo de duda. A todo ello sólo pudo sonreír levemente y cruzarse de brazos para mirar un punto fijo en el techo del templo.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos que durante un tiempo, breve pero valioso, habían conversado tan bien y ahora eran como extraños que no sabían qué decir?

Por primera vez, al lado de alguien, sintió que de permitirle marcharse podría perder algo muy importante.

Una oportunidad que no volvería.

–Son para ti –Mu le arrancó de sus pensamientos al tender hacia él una bolsa con el sello familiar de la tienda que él visitaba por las baklavas.

Y el sólo observar el pequeño regalo le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago porque Mu sabía lo que le gustaba y donde las compraba aunque nunca había parecido prestarle atención a nada de ello. Además, y ahora era obvio, éste también había estado esa tarde en el pueblo.

Al abrirlo, el ruido del papel le hizo sonreír mientras el dorado de las baklavas le alegraba la vista. Relajó los hombros y ante aquella ofrenda de paz, prueba de que Mu no era ajeno a su persona, se sinceró.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió... –aquella había sido una interrogante que había estado punzando, una y otra vez, en su mente y corazón– Mu?

¿Qué había pasado?

Y, ¿por qué?

Si todo lo que había querido era pasar más momentos como aquellos y tener esa grata intimidad que no había saboreado antes. La complicidad, el conversar, el sólo sonreír y quizás, más adelante, algo que él había conocido antes que todo lo otro.

–Pues... –el lemuriano dudó, aún de pie– tú dejaste de ir –pero no todo era culpa de Aioria y no sería justo atribuírsela–. Y yo no te busqué.

Había sido un error compartido.

–¿Miedo? –preguntó, sin vergüenza alguna.

Mu afirmó.

_Sí, era miedo. _

Miedo como el que él mismo había sentido.

Pero a la vez era un alivio pues a tiempo, como ellos se encontraban, resultaba un pequeño error muy fácil de arreglar. ¿Acaso no estaba Mu ahí? ¿Acaso él, en lugar de todos sus intentos desastrosos, no hubiera sido capaz de simplemente ir por éste?

–Ya veo –realmente saber lo que había salido mal era como volver a respirar.

Y el error, no volverían a repetirlo.

Mu sonrió visiblemente y se sentó a su lado en el suelo del templo, había silencio y ya ninguno tenía prisa o necesidad de interrumpirlo.

Las cosas por las que él había pasado, la inquietud, la inseguridad y todos aquellos enfermizos celos no tenían lugar cuando volvían a estar juntos. Cuando él sentía que el mundo giraba, finalmente, no a su ritmo sino al de ambos; cuando Mu estaba a su lado y era obvio, más que obvio, que resultaba correspondido aún sin haberlo dicho.

Y que no había prisa para lo demás.

–Aioria –Mu le llamó, removiéndose en su lugar–. No voy a desaparecer.

Su mirada penetrante, propia de un felino, estaba fija sobre éste y daba la impresión de que podría saltarle encima en cualquier momento.

–No. Yo sé –el rubio se rió, negando–. Simplemente pensaba...

Quizás Mu no le había estado observando pero sí había prestado atención a todo lo demás que era importante y que tenía relación con él.

Gracias a ello, le conocía.

–¿Sí? –la curiosidad vibró en el pecho de Mu y no pudo contener la pregunta–. ¿En qué?

Mareado o no, Aioria se apoyó en el suelo para cerrar las distancias y rozar los labios de Mu. Había esperado demasiado por eso; era un beso ligero, prácticamente casto para los que él sabía dar pero, aún así le sabía dulce y victorioso pues era su versión de haber conquistado una selva entera y proclamarse rey.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de poder vivir sin ello? Realmente no lo entendía pero, sí sabía cuánta falta le había hecho y que no se permitiría volver a perderlo.

–Tienes fiebre –Mu susurró las palabras, aunque no sabía si era el calor del beso o un estrago del resfriado.

–Sobreviviré –acotó, hablando igual de cerca y en el mismo tono.

Decir más o levantar la voz, parecía algo imperdonable ya que todo se movía despacio, sumamente lento, como en cámara lenta... y por primera vez Aioria no estaba solo, atrapado, en uno de esos momentos.

¿Qué podrían ocultarse cuando el error había sido evidente y la disculpa estaba ahí, aún cosquilleando? Y es que los labios de Mu, jurándolo como Caballero de Leo, eran mucho más dulces que la mejor baklava.

Y él amaba las baklavas pero, nunca tanto como amaba a Mu.

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
